Jealous
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Gabi tries to act normal when she see's Troy with other girls, but one girl and her friends have pushed Gabi over the edge. What happens? TWO shot
1. Jealous

_AN: Just something I quickly thought up. Hope you like it.

* * *

_

_**Jealous?**_

_**Gaby's POV**_

My friends always ask me if I ever get jealous when I see Troy with other girls. My answer is always the same, No. When I see them with him, I try and act as normal as I can. I always see Taylor looking at me to see my reaction, but again it's always the same.

It's a totally different story at home or when I'm by myself though. The tears of pain flow and I just sit there until they stop. I feel nothing but jealousy. I hate it though, I'm a lot stronger then that.

After a few months of this I'm through with it. I heard his new girl for the week bragging to her friends about what they do when they're alone and it was the last straw. I knew what she was saying was a lie. I knew because Troy tells me everything and I tell him.

That lunch she came over and sat next to me. I turned and greeted her with a smile. Totally fake but no one noticed.

"You're Gaby right?"

"Yeah, you're Chloe."

"Yeah how did you know?" I smiled sweetly. Again totally fake.

"Troy talks about you all the time." Not.

"Really? I didn't know." I felt like being sick. She had the most goofy dream smile on and I wanted so badly to wipe it off her face.

"Well he does. Anyway I have to go. I have to study for this big test that I forgot about." I was walking towards the library when I was slammed into the wall.

"Whatever relationship you have with Troy better stop now." I frowned as I looked at the girls in front of me.

"We're friends that's it. There's nothing wrong with that." I said as I started walking again. Bad move.

"Well to me it is." I saw Chloe take a step towards me.

"He's mine, not yours. Besides he would never go for you, you're to much of a dork." I watched as they stood there and laughed.

"Fine if that's the way you want it."

"It is." I nodded and started walking again. I made it to the library and was almost in tears. I was in no mood to study. I sighed and sat down in a far corner in the library, away from eyes, away from everything.

I pulled my phone out and speed dialled Troy's number. I heard it ring once and cursed myself for what I was about to do. I heard Troy answer and I quickly hung up. I quickly thought up an excuse to use for hanging up on him.

I sat in the library staring into space until the bell went for class. I met Taylor on the way and we started talking.

"Alright what was with you hanging up on Troy?"

"I sat on my phone and accidentally dialled the number." I lied.

"You know I don't believe that. Troy's worried that you're angry at him."

"I'm not." I said as we headed into class.

"Right." I sat through class with Troy staring at me. I turned my head and smiled but stopped when Chloe and her crew sent me a glare. I saw a hurt look on his face and felt guilty.

I basically ran from class when it was over. I took a detour on the way home after calling my mum and telling her where I was. I walked to the park and sat under a tree and did some homework. I only looked up when a shadow fell over me.

"You shouldn't be here." I said when I saw Troy.

"Why not Gaby, you've been weird all day. What's going on?"

"Nothing." I said angrily as I stood up.

"Yeah right."

"Look Troy i don't think we should be friends any more."

"What why?" I sighed.

"It's just Chloe doesn't seem to like what we have and I think it would be better if we just don't talk to each other while she's a round."

"Gabi please don't do this." i heard him sigh and look down.

"Nothing I say is going to change your mind is it?" I shook my head and walked away. He didn't follow me thankfully. When I got home I just sat and stared into space.

My friends still ask me if I get jealous when I see the two of them together. My answer now though, is yes.

I'm more then jealous, because now she has what I used to have.

* * *

_Please review!!!_

_Princess of Darkness17_


	2. Furious

_I'm soooooooooooooo sorry it's taken so long to update this story but I have been PACKED with homework. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you like.

* * *

_

_Furious_

I sat in the library on a Friday afternoon as usual revising for tests and working on assignments. I looked up and sighed there was only me and another three people here. Two of them unfortunately were Chloe's friends. At least one of them always follow me through out the day to make sure I don't go anywhere near Troy.

I look back down and start on another math problem but stop as my phone starts going off. I look at the caller ID and see Troy's picture. I cast a quick look in the girls direction. They're busy doing their nails and make up to notice that I'm half way out the door.

Once out of hearing range I answer.

"Hello?"

"Gabi, listen whatever I did I'm sorry but please talk to me? I can't handle the distance any more."

"You didn't do anything wrong." I sighed and took a quick glance behind me as I walked to my car.

"Then why won't you talk to me anymore? Is it because of Chloe? Did she say something to make you upset."

"You could say that. Except the correct term for it would be furious not upset." I replied almost breaking off the door handle opening the car door.

"Gabi whatever she did tell me, please. You mean more to me then she ever will."

"I wish I could but I can't. I don't want to think of what her and her friends would do to me if I told you." I replied not really concentrating on the conversation as I looked for my car keys.

"What!" Damn I though as I realised what I had said.

"Nothing don't worry about it."

"Are you kidding? Don't worry about it? No way Gabs. Meet me at the park in ten minutes and if you don't I'll come looking for you." I went to reply but all I heard was the dial tone.

I sighed and started up the car and drove to the park. 15 minutes later I was there looking for Troy.

"Troy I should't be here with you."

"Why the hell not Gabriella? You're my best friend there's nothing wrong with you hanging out with me." He was mad I could tell.

"To your girlfriend there is." I mumbled quietly. I saw a look of realisation cross over his face.

"So that's why you haven't been talking to me. Chloe and her friends told you not to, didn't they?" he asked as he came closer. I nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Cos her friends have been following me everywhere so I wouldn't go near you." I said as I looked him in the eyes. He knew I wasn't lying.

I heard a car door slam shut in the distance but I ignored it as Troy stepped closer towards me.

"I..i..i should get going." I said as I stepped back a bit.

"Why?" he asked as he leaned in closer still.

"Cos this isn't right. You've…got a girlfriend Troy…we can't do this." I stuttered as he backed me into a tree.

"Not for long I won't and it feels right to me." He leaned in further and kissed me. I heard someone walking towards us but I didn't stop to think. I kissed Troy back but it was soon over when I heard someone scream my name.

"You bitch." Chloe screamed as she walked towards me and Troy. I realised that I still had my arms around Troy and his were still around me.

"Chloe I think you're talking about yourself." Troy said as he shielded me from her view.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard, we're over." I heard her scream and yell and by the sounds of it she was jumping up and down too.

10 minutes later Troy and I were left alone again and it was starting to get dark pretty quickly.

Troy turned back towards me and ran his hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry about what she called you and what they did to you."

"It's okay but I should get going." I dimly saw Troy shake his head.

"Not yet." I opened my mouth to speak but Troy kissed me again. We broke apart soon after both out of breath.

"Will you go out with me Gabi?" he asked as he kissed all over my face. I giggled and nodded.

Ever since that day all my friends ask if I'm happy. I say yes and nod. They always go up to Chloe too and ask if she's jealous. She always glares at me and replies yes and I'm furious too.

* * *

_END!!_

_Did you like it??_

_Plz R&R_

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
